Faded Mist
by Minachiko
Summary: Slash D/H others. Royalty... Revenge... Love... Hate... Will the heart survive... or die in it's embrace.


Disclaimer: I own anything from HP, all I have is the plot of the story, some additional characters, and about 5 cents, so please don't sue me. It's purely for enjoyment and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Warning: this contains Yaoi, in other worlds, boy x boy, if you do not like this kinda stuff don't read it. If you choose to ignore this and read it and flame me? It will be ignored totally. So don't even try. So if you don't like, leave. Also this is AU and have OOCness. Don't read if can't handle  
  
  
Chapter One: When We First Met  
  
Long white robe of silk, rustled in the wind as golden strands of soft shimmering silk swayed in the wind as a beautiful youth descended the steps of a large mansion. The youth bared the sweet tender beauty of a child, yet they matured over time, radiating new alluring light to the world. It was no longer the pure innocents but a cold untouchable light like that of a goddess in the old legends, which made him even more desirable. His lips was painted with the lightest touch of rouge were as soft as petals. Large crystals of silver surrounded by long lashes that fluttered against the cheeks in a soft caress each time he blinked.  
  
With each graceful yet hurried step he descended from the steps, as if remaining any longer within the beautiful estate would burn his feather soft tender flesh right off his body. The robe fluttered around him as he rushed away. Upon stepping away from the large estate itself, he stepped into the large garden that was accessible from the back door he exited from.  
  
"Draco!" A worried voice rang out from inside the building as hurried steps could be heard.  
  
The boy's eyes widened in panic as he rushed further back into the garden, looking around him before a smile graced his lips. With only a twirl of white and black, He leapt easily to a branch of an old Oak tree, his bare feet making no sound, as he touched down. Quickly seating down on the branch he waited quietly for the sound of passing steps to slowly vanish, before pulling some of the dark silky strands away from his face as he relaxed against the large Thousand-year-old Oak. A satisfied smile formed up the soft lips.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry!! Ron!!" The loud sounds of the servants' yells and barks could be heard from the streets, as two blurs of black and red danced from one part of the street to the other. Frantic steps to catch up to those two blurs were in vain as the two departing figures far surpassed those chasing them in speed. Vanishing in the blur of people, it was clear who had won this game of cat and mouse.  
  
Turning to the corner of the part of an empty street. The two blurs finally stopped to regain the breath they had lost. Only to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Can you believe it, Harry? They actually believed that they could catch us?" The red haired boy laughed, his brown eyes shimmered under the sun. Untamable crimson hair swayed with the wind as he gave a loud laugh of a carefree child. A beautiful handsome face looked towards his companion.   
  
"Yes. That was truly most entertaining!" The black haired one laughed as well, however his voice was like crystal wind-bells in the spring, sweet and mesmerizing. His large green orbs shined with a light so intense. A handsome face that would be described to carry both the delicate beauty of a female yet, the powerful image of a male, no doubt this was a face of someone that would make the girls swoon in one glance.  
  
Suddenly, the raven-haired boy, named Harry, raised his head as a sweet scent invaded his nostrils something of spring flowers; light yet so sweet. The mesmerizing scents of green grass in the misty morning, wild flowers all a bloom. He looked at their surroundings, and his expressive eyes shined with a new interest. "Why Ron, do you know where we are?"  
  
"No." The youth turned to looked in the direction Harry was observing and his own eyes widened in awe. "Why, it's a beautiful garden! Could this be one of the estates for the governors in the city?"  
  
"No. We already visited all those estates didn't we?" A small mischievous smile formed up his lips as Harry turned towards Ron. "Maybe this is the estate of mystery where we will find maidens of heaven bathing and we can take their feather robes and keep them as our wives?"  
  
Ron laughed at the ridicules reference to the old tale, "That would be interesting wouldn't it?" however his eyes turned serious, "Your not thinking of entering are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "It would be such a waste if we come this far and doesn't seek out our own adventures now wouldn't it?" With that with a high jump and a twirl of his green silken robes, Harry was over the top of the wall and gracefully accomplishing a back flip before a small almost inaudible thump could be heard to indicate his save landing.  
  
"Harry!! Wait for me!!" Ron's brows pressed together as he repeated similar actions, before searching for his lost companion.  
  
Harry stepped through the most beautiful garden he has ever seen, beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere, each giving off their individual alluring scents. He made careful steps so not to disturb anyone that might be in the estate to avoid trouble. However something stopped him dead at his tracks.  
  
"Ha-!" Quickly pressing his hand to his dear friend's lips he made a soft motion towards something upon the large Oak tree. Something white, flowing, and something black also flowing waving entangling with the wind. The two colors balanced oh so perfectly, like a picture from a dream. What was more mesmerizing was the creature rapped in both colors. Delicate fingers played with the long sleeve of the traditional robe dress, as the creature faced away from them seem to be drawing in its own thoughts.  
  
"It seems you found a Tenshi-ko*." Ron whispered to Harry in a soft voice, it barely even disturbed the winds, however that was all it took for the dream-like creature to notice them.  
  
"Who's there?!" All it took was a wave of a hand as several twigs served as daggers shot down towards the ground in short of one feet or so away from the two peeking boys. Now they can clearly see the beautiful features from this unworldly creature. Both marveled at how much beauty this one could have. Large silvery shimmering orbs stares down at them from the branch of the tree like daggers, in the hands of their new discovery was three more twigs prepared to fire at them should they make another unwise movement.  
  
Harry let out a loud laugh, "No, I think I found a akuma-hime* to be more précised." Intruded by this new discovery, Harry decided to show off some of his own powers, leaping into the air, just as the three twigs about to hit their mark, with a graceful flip, he landed on the same branch the beautiful creature was on, and quickly griping the hand about to make another assault and brought it to his soft lips.  
  
The creature made a small gasp of surprise as an alluring blush appeared upon his cheeks, giving a look of a delicate rose in it's full bloom at the soft caress of one that knows how to handle it.  
  
"It certainly is a most pleasurable meeting, akuma-hime." Harry smiled his most charming smile at the beautiful creature while he marveled at the soft texture of the flesh within his reach.  
  
However as soon as the creature was surprised, it recovered just as fast, with a voice so sweet yet so cold rang from its lips "Is that so oujisama*. Then this certainly is most surprising turn of events. I have heard tales of oujisama charming poor victims by many methods… but never one that flip over walls and track through one's garden like a thief. Tell me… is this a new type of courting unheard of?"  
  
Harry's smile as his eyes sparkled with even more interest for this mysterious creature, "One wants to observe a great beauty undisturbed in it's natural habitats. Who has ever heard of a hunter who purposely scare away his pray?"  
  
"And just who is the hunter and who is the pray, oujisama?" Harry was surprised at this as suddenly he felt something cool pressed against his shoulder, he bares no doubt as to what it was, and surely it would cause harm… however… he find it not threatening to the least for he is just as close to his goal as the other.  
  
"Indeed, for I believe the hunter has already captured the pray, akuma-hime." The beautiful creature gasped as he felt just how close the other had neared him, he could feel the warm breath breathed against his soft pedal lips.  
  
Harry looked deeply into the twin pools of silvery twirling emotions, trying so hard to veil their true emotions. So delicious, something in these eyes moved him, his whole body feels warm, a strong desire like no other pulled on him. He wanted nothing more but to claim his prize, pull away the shield of this akuma-hime, and take the forbidden fruit underneath. Yet he dared not to move an inch, somehow they knew that they are at a dead stalemate.  
  
The creatures eyes showed the exact same emotions, their actions matched one to the other without a flaw, a dark desire that took hold of both of their souls trapping them, yet neither dared to cross this oh so delicate line, because both know what was to come if they were to finally take this step.  
  
"Draco!! Come out now!! This is serious!!" A soft voice called out from another part of the garden was what broke the spell for both hunters of the game.  
  
Correspondent, both jumped away from each other. However because of the white robed beauty's position, it made him unstable on his descend. Harry made a fast movement to steady the other that resulted in landing on the ground simultaneously in each other's arms.  
  
This action earned him both a glare and a blush, satisfied with the results, Harry smiled a mischievous grin as he refused to release the other immediately, instead he pressed one last kiss to the his mysterious akuma-hime's hand before he whispered his goodbye against the other's ear in remorse.  
  
"Until we meet again, akuma-hime."  
  
"Farewell oujisama."  
  
With that Harry quickly departed with Ron trailing behind, who had a strangely amused smile as he also sent a last glance towards the mysterious one that managed capture his brothers attention so, before also departing in a hurry.  
  
****  
  
Draco smiled softly as he remained where he was released from the beautiful stranger's arms. Fingers pressed against one of his hand where the strange outsider had pressed his soft lips against for a brief fleeting moment before their parting. Something strange stirred against his nerves, it was almost making him feel as if he was drunk.  
  
"Akuma-hime." Draco rolled the name the other made for him around on his own tongue and smiled at both how fitting yet unfitting it was. He was no delicate hime waiting for a true love, that was for sure and he also know that the beautiful figure that appeared before him just a few minutes ago was no oujisama on white horse either, but for a brief fleeting moment like a dream, he was a good vision to have. As for Akuma, well, who knows, he didn't really know to take it as an insult or compliment.  
  
"Draco! Oh thank god I found you!" Draco was shocked out of thoughts as suddenly the same voice that cut their tension reappeared, this time in more clear and hearable range.  
  
TBC...  
  
Tenshi-ko - Angel child  
Akuma-hime - Demon princess  
Oujisama - Prince  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what do you think!!! Should I continue? Please tell me what do you think I'll be so happy to hear from you all!!! ^o^ I know people are really OOC in this chapter but I swear they will get more into it in the next!! 


End file.
